What Went Wrong?
Hello, my name is Dr. Leif Kudwig. I am the lead doctor of Stockholm University's medical division, and I am about to tell you about a secret operation that went completely wrong. We called it Operation Curebreaker. Operation Curebreaker was a project lead by scientists Sergei Vechovich, Johan Gaartsen, and Phillip Narstrom in 1944. This operation started after dozens of people all over Europe were quarantined with a new mysterious disease we called “Dubinenza”. We called it this because the patients were showing symptoms of the common flu. However, this flu was twice as effective and caused bizarre blood flow, severe rashes, and deliriousness to the host. After our biggest quarantine area was swarmed with infected patients, we transferred 9 of these patients to the secret advanced facility bunker DOMID or “The Department of Major Infectious Diseases” in the arctic terrain of northern Sweden. It was in the perfect location because the Axis powers were too busy combating against Brittan, Russia, and the United States, and would most likely avoid the location. Anyways, Johan, Sergei and Phillip wanted to be in charge of Operation Curebreaker. After some consideration, I let them. The months that followed were very unusual as I haven't heard any response on the vaccine, we decided to take a visit ourselves to DOMID for an explanation of why they never contacted us. Now, before I continue my review, I have to tell you, I have no idea what went wrong during these months, but whatever did occur, it was more than I could ever had possibly imagined. We discovered that the front entrance was completely blocked off with sheets upon sheets of snow. After several hours of finding another way in, we observed that the back exit route had been recently thawed open at least 2 days ago, even footprints were somehow still recognizeable, even through Sweden's notorious tundras. We eventually inspected the interior of DOMID, expecting some sign of progress. However, we were horrified of the newer outcome. Many of scientists were found brutally murdered and mangled in several rather grotesque ways. Some were partially burnt to a crisp, while others tragically committed suicide with poison, gunshots to the head, etc. Some were even killed by mysterious stab wounds. The origin of the stabbing weapon was never found. They were most likely disposed of by the murderer. The autopsies we concluded stated that most of the dead scientists passed on somewhat recently during Operation Curebreaker, and that Sergei Vechovich, and Phillip Narstrom were no where to be seen. Also, the cafeteria had to be quarantined, due to infestation of parasitic bugs, that devoured many of the corpses inside. But possibly the strangest part of all, was that the other patients outside of the DOMID facility were getting surprisingly recovering... better. Even though we couldn’t find any sufficient progress made here, or any possible cure to the epidemic. It was like the flu just vanished out of thin air. Then we found the lab report made by the 3 leading scientists… The lab report was set up on a notebook. We found said notebook at the back entrance we had entered from. It was somehow in remarkable condition, under its original circumstances of course. Many pages were easy to read, apart from the last page which had to decode. This is what had been documented as follows: Day 1 - Phillip Narstrom Hello, this is Dr. Phillip “Phili” Narstrom. I am a 26 year old doctor from Gothenburg University and I find myself to be a pretty standard guy. I have a girlfriend waiting for me at my home after I find this vaccine and make a lot of money. I should I also say that this is my first day at DOMID, it’s a pretty advanced medical centre, to be honest. It has a state-of-the-art comunication tower and everything. I am going to do my best to find this vaccine even if it kills me! So, yeah. This is a little example of what is going to go down and a little bit about my personal life. I will see all of you later. -''Phili'' Day 2 - Johan Gaartsen This is Dr. Johan Gaartsen, and I am the head medical scientist of Budapest University. I am leading Operation Curebreaker with Sergei and Phillip on getting this vaccine released to the public as quickly as possible. I have the current list of the 9 subjects that were transported here and a small bio I made on each individual. Here is the list: - Mikkel Frodamov - A Quiet High School Student - Liza Krotinski - A Norwegian Librarian - Walter Leanzov - A Retired Army Veteran - Axel Froimuda - A Drugee and Juvenile delinquent - Isaac Iskaliov - A Latvian Janitor - Alexei Bryzinov - An 8 year Convict from Russia - Giovanni Diomati - An Italian butcher - Esta Mörlundes - A Dutch housewife - Konstantin Montudenov - An Ukrainian Soldier In all honesty, I am very scared of that Alexei guy and I want to be as far away as possible from a convict. I also want to be as far away from the battlefield as much possible. But besides that, I think we will extract the vaccine to the public in no time. Day 3 - Sergei Vechovich Hello, this is Sergei Vechovich of the University of Moscow’s health department. I had to betray the motherland by doing this but so be it. Anyways “Phili”, Johan, and I came up with an intriguing idea. We would do our own experiments with 3 subjects each. I personally agreed with this 100%. The subjects I have are Alexei, Axel, and Liza. I am going to conduct separate experiments on them, and I will not tell Johan and Phillip what I am working on the subjects with or detailing anything to them in general. They do not need to know what I am testing on them. Day 4 - Phillip Narstrom Sergei told me that he would be isolated with his subjects. He also told me that he would not communicate in any way with us until he had his vaccine completed. He seemed very determined to get the vaccine to the public, just like me. But I had to remember that I had to find a cure too, to save as much live as possible. Maybe I would even find it first. I will make sure to do what I can to keep up with Johan and Sergei's work. Day 6 - Johan Gaartsen Hello, Johan Gaartsen reporting here. I am here to make a little descriptive note about Sergei’s suggestion 2 days ago. I don’t know about you, but I am very interested why he would completely isolate himself with 3 subjects that were infected with a currently unknown disease. I personally thought he should definitely have some support. It just dawned on me today and I feel somewhat foolish for not asking him 2 days earlier. I told Phillip my suggestion but he told me that he was probably fine and that I shouldn’t be concerned. How naive. I also heard some bizarre and unnatural noises coming from Sergei’s laboratory yesterday. I am going to go check up on him right now. Wish me luck. Day 8 - Phillip Narstrom Hello. I am getting increasingly worried about Johan. I haven’t seen any trace of him either in 2 days. The last time I saw him was when he was talking to me about Sergei. Also, there has been an unfamiliar smell complaint. The other scientists have been very irritated by this and can’t take the unknown stench anymore. To be honest, I am getting a little irate myself. Everything around here started to get very peculiar once Sergei isolated himself with his subjects. I am going to find out what the hell is going on around he… Day 11 - Phillip Narstrom That motherfucker… Alright guys, Sergei Vechovich is a goddamn triple agent that set us up! Sergei abandoned us and blew up the nearby mountain to incase us in snow, that was the why I couldn't write again for 3 days. I know this because I finally entered Sergei’s laboratory. When I entered the lab, I almost heaved in disgust due to the unknown air that filtered from the room. It felt like a mysterious new gas source or something like that. The contents inside were also quite disturbing. Unfortunately, I found Johan slumped on a wall, murdered and mutilated. Johan’s body was very frigid and decayed, and even a couple of insects circled around him. He also had several stab marks on his chest from a mysterious sharp object. His intestines laid spread out as he was cannibalized from the inside out. Many of his vital organs laid neatly placed on a nearby bench. Sergei also "complimented" us a with a short audio recording, insulting us that we were going to die here, and get killed by “them”. He told us he had his own intentions to make real life demons. We also saw the hellish room the test subjects were placed in. The pure white room was now recoloured to a dark crimson shade of human blood and remains. It looked like a gateway to Hell. I took the notebook that we all shared before, to review my new survival experience. I will try to write as much as I can but our new #1 priority is surviving against all odds and contacting someone, anyone to get us out of this inhuman predicament, maybe I should take into consideration about "them" as well. I need to find as much willing scientists as possible to do this. I will try to write again tomorrow but I can’t make any promises. Day 36 - Phillip Narstrom We are slowly losing survivors, and whoever is alive is either on the brink of insanity or dying from Dubinenza. From what we know, Sergei’s subjects are the only ones alive. Mine and Johan’s met were untimely slain to that unidentified disease. We tried contacting our informative, Dr. Leif Kudwig, to see if he could support us but I am not sure if the signal went through. I put myself in charge from now on and my highest ranking subordinate is Dr. Ezka Lylander, of the University of Latvia. About the decreasing numbers, the survivors are dying from either Dubinenza or… the subjects. Sergei was right, he morphed the subjects into fucking psychopaths. This is how we encountered them. While we were carefully looking for supplies, we came across what was left of Liza Krotinski. We couldn’t find one of the scientists after he went looking for needed supplies in a nearby room. I then heard a screech that chilled us to the bone, it was from the scientist. As me and a couple other workers charged in, we saw the grizzly scenario. The scientist stood there, with motionless eyes, and a face that was consumed with fear. His uniform was now coated with those familiar crimson red stains as we was impaled with an unknown object. Then, we saw…''her''. Liza’s face now had a unbelievably morbid complexion. Her jaw was mangled and now hanging off a few strands of tainted meat. Her eyes looked void of life and her eyelids were as black as the darkest night. Her epidermis was bloodied and nude. Her arm was now no such thing, it was just a sharpened, bone that was encased with flesh. That arm was what she brutally killed the scientist with. As Liza ripped her arm out of the poor victim, litres of blood poured from the wound like a waterfall of death. However, this was only temporary as the scientist’s corpse collapsed. Her savage and heartless eyes now glanced at us, looking at her next prey. She charged at us, advancing faster than any land mammal I’ve ever witnessed. She charged at my partner, skewering him in the eye. It went so far in his head, that her weapon went clean through. Then she leaped on top of me. Fright and dread filled my body as her figure quickly trampled across my torso. Her weapon just inches away from piercing my chest. I closed my eyes, preparing for my untimely demise, until… boom. I slowly reopened my eyes to see what happened. I saw Liza’s face with a massive hole caved in. Being startled, I limped my way backwards, to see who the murderer was. Luckily, it was Ezka holding a sledgehammer that was smeared with human remains, Liza’s head was now just a mush of bone and tissue, oozing out plenty of blood. Axel and Alexei were the remaining subjects to be cautious for now. We have to find them and kill them as well before they kill us. Its survival. It has to be done. Day 51 - Phillip Narstrom Guys… Help me... please… I am all alone with... one of those “things”. You see, I killed that asshole Ezka. Three days ago, after eventually putting Axel out of his misery, Ezka and the remaining scientists had enough of the cowering and tried standing up to the final problem, Alexei. Ezka turned into a psychotic murderer after he ordered genocide to the scientists who disagreed with his actions. Afterwards, he betrayed his own men by letting them take care of it for him. Ezka Lylander now was a heartless, sadistic, dictator. Another arrogant prick just like that imbecile Sergei Vechovich. After yet another explosion, originating from where the scientists attacked Alexei, I charged at Ezka, trying to kill him once and for all. I leaped on him, tackling him in the process, after several chances of getting the final blow. I scrapped his arm with my knife, as the weapon flew in another direction. This was my perfect chance. I charged at him, faster than I ever had before and impaled him. I went so ballistic and psychotic that I did that… for hours. The end of the fight, was just me laying down in exhaustion, while Ezka’s vital organs laid nearby, and Ezka's body just a pile of meat. Eventually getting up, my back end felt wet as it was laying in a substantial amount of blood. Afterwards, I heard an ear-piercing screech from a nearby room… it was Alexei. I recognized the cracked up and flemmy screech.But how? From I had thought, the scientists blew up with Alexei. I heard whoever it was slowly stalking in my direction. How the living hell did he possibly survive? I have to go... Day 58 - Phillip Narstrom Guys, this might be my last journal entry. The head scientist, Leif Kudwig, finally sent a response to our emergency. I now question if I can trust anyone anymore. This was what he said as follows: “Hello, Phillip. I can’t believe you, sending me this useless message. Do you really think I’ll save a heartless, arrogant, imbecile like you? You are going to die here. You are going to be put out of your pathetic existence. Thank you Phillip. Thank you for wasting my precious time. Goodbye, I will see you in Hell.” The message was indeed authentic and nobody edited the message. The remainder of the audio was just muffled cackling from an unknown source. It almost sounded demonic and infernal. I don’t know about you, but I’m still getting the fuck out of here. That couldn’t have been real. It couldn’t have. I have been playing cat and mouse with that motherfucker, Alexei, for days. I don’t have any sufficient weapons to combat him with anymore, so I just cower in fear, hoping he doesn’t find me, if I attack him, I am screwed. I will talk about the last time I encountered him. I was in the main kitchen, searching for any untouched or edible food, until I heard a deafening shriek from the cafeteria. It sound way too loud and distorted to be human, but now I currently stand corrected. I slowly lifted my head to see what made that noise. I saw the remaining, heartless, carcass that Alexei inhabited. His arm was just like Liza’s, mangled and disfigured. His jaw wasn’t out of place, thank goodness. But his eyes were… unhuman. His irises were vermillion red with a slight tint of orange and around it, was a void of darkness. The veins in his irises were very noticeable and so they made his eyes look slightly bloodshot. His whole upper body was scarred and burnt alive, leaving proportions of his body with a black complexion. I hid underneath the large kitchen sink, avoiding his presence as much as possible. Silence. The silence was very lengthy. The only thing that broke the muteness was the eerie, ominous breathing emitting from Alexei Bryzinov. Tension had built up after I heard clinging and rattling from above me. Afterwards, I saw two bloody, slender hands grip onto the ledge. His fingernails were non-existent, wrapped in bitten skin. That must have hurten like hell, before I discovered more contents on his face, making this injury tame. His mouth agape as he hopped over the sink. I saw his tongue slipped open… or rather, 2 tongues. It looked he intentionally cut his tongue in half, with who knows what. I almost gave away my current position just because of how grotesque it was. But then I realized, I had an opening. I could have attacked him while he was climbing over the sink. I pounced at him, trying to suppress him as quickly as possible. I may have not had a weapon but I didn’t care anymore, this was my perfect opportunity. I went for his eyes, so he wouldn’t be able to track me down. My arm slipped under his deadly arm. I flung my arm upwards so he wouldn’t strike me while I attacked. I then struck his left eye, with all of my energy. Bam. Alexei remained idle after that attack. I thought I got him. My fingertips were smeared in remains and I felt very unnatural. I looked at my finger, and felt something move down the tips of my fingers, it was some kind of parasite scurrying across my hand. As I swatted it off my hand, I looked back at Alexei’s body. It was infested with hundreds of parasites, as they all started to attack my legs. I sprinted out of there as fast as I could, seeing a sea of insects trying to attack me. Dozens of them reached my lower body, trying to create a nesting spot for their offsprings. As I slammed the cafeteria door, I could faintly see that Alexei had risen back up and slowly left the infested room But before he left. Before I knew it, all I could see through the tiny window, were a variety of insects, marked all over the cafeteria. It was disgusting. Sergei somehow had bugs in the inside of his body. Hell, now that I think of it, he is ''still alive. Crap. But if I get out, then at least I have a chance, I am going to attempt to escape from the back exit. It may be a long shot, but seriously, do you think I care anymore? No one will stop me, not anymore! Day 59 - Phillip Narstrom I made it... I escaped…Alexei’s dead... I’m dying. It was a close battle but finally that fucker is dead. Stabbed him straight through the heart. I saw another man, in the outside world… reaching out to me. I accepted his offer, he says he’ll heal me. I have to. I’m so glad... its all over now. Wait a minute... no… no… '''That was the last of the reports.' Description - Leif Kudwig Dr. Leif Küdwig reporting about the former medical project now called The Curebreaker Incident. The Curebreaker Incident was formally known as Operation Curebreaker, a medical project studying on the neutralized disease Dubinenza. Out of the 128 scientists involved, only 2 are still confirmed to be missing, Sergei Vechovich and Phillip Narstrom. According to the main notebook, all of the subjects and the other scientists were murdered. After a long meeting with prime minister Per Albin Hansson and political party, we decided that Sergei Vechovich was to be charged for double-crossing the DOMID research facility, and suspicious intents during World War II. I almost had separate charges for that unknown message I apparently made, but I had very sufficient proof that it was an imposter and not me. If we find him, he will be sentenced to life in prison. Once this forsaken war ends, and peace returns to Europe, we will get that fucker... The End, 1949 - Leif Kudwig It has been 5 years since The Curebreaker Incident and we eventually got a potential lead from a researcher out in Siberia. We can finally find out what went wrong. He said that he killed Sergei and ended their own operation they were working on. After we reached their facility. As I walked through the corridors, I could see the remains of the other test subjects. A couple were dead in the room they had been examined in, while 1 laid peacefully dead on a lab bench, with no sign of death oncesoever. We finally reached Sergei's testing room. The room resembled Sergei's previous lab at DOMID, all bloody and crimson. There were 2 subjects, restrained onto a table. The one on the left was unfamiliar, and was shot in the head. We observed the other body... it was Phillip Narstrom. His mouth agape and and his eyes shut. He however was shot in the heart. The scientist admitted that he killed Sergei and the subjects. At the other end of the room was Sergei, laying firm against a wall. He looked more ancient and elderly than the last time I saw him. His face looked petrified and consumed with fear. He also looked pale and frozen, just like Johan. Good, that son of a bitch deserved it. The scientist told me that he shot him after Sergei ordered that they would be sealed in with the subjects. I asked the scientist if I could look around the laboratory a little more. I found an audio log made by Sergei at the beginning of the project. He hid it inside of a safe in his lab. This is what it said as follows: "Hello, this is Dr. Sergei Vechovich. Before I came here, I had to tie up some loose ends at the Department of Major Infectious Diseases, they are all probably dead by now. Anyways, I got 4 subjects to use that were traitors of the motherland. The last time I checked, were all healthy, so that won't be problem. I will conduct my previous procedure on them, maybe the effects can be worse since I have all the time in the world to do this. With his, maybe I can make him even worse than before, more aggresive, more psychotic, more malicious. Maybe my dream of creating demons will become a reality and I can solely rule above the people, Russia will prevail! My demons will prevail! '''I '''will prevail!" What an arrogant, sadistic, vile man. His plan was flawed beyond belief. The creatures would probably try to kill him and rule themselves. By that point, I was almost finished. I was about to order the other participants of the project to burn and eliminate all recordings of the experiment. Until... I saw an open folder laying on top of a nearby lobby desk. I flipped through the notes, looking at the bizarre procedure. I flipped the file entirely, to show the title of this mess. The name was boldly printed on the front of a baige, decayed folder. The title had an intriguing name to it, and sounded like it had a fascinating timeline as well. But to me, the inscription sent a chill down my spine, and made me revolted of the records accounted. It was called... MADE BY: ScarySamuel32 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Journal Category:Mindfuck Category:Awesome Category:Screenshots and Visuals